Coma comique
by Ryu Sparrow
Summary: hmmmmm je peux pas dire sinon je spoile!
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Ryu Maxwell Chang Source : GUUUUUUNNNNDAM WIIIIIIINNNNNNNG !!!!! Genre : hem !! Euh...comique mais tragique à la fois, angst, et yaoi 5+2 et 2+5 Disclaimer : n'y sont pas à moi !! Même mon frangin Duo et même mon cher petit beau frère Wuffy.........snif......  
  
Coma comique  
  
Chapitre 1 : Etrange « réveil »  
  
Ouaaaahhhhh !!! Ouh laaaa didiou !! Ce mal de crâne !!! Itai !!!Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?? Me souviens pas....hmmm voyons aller un tit effort !! Rassemblons nos souvenirs !! Alors c'était ...c'était...dans l'espace je crois !! Oui c'est ça !! Lors d'une bataille contre OZ bien sur !! Ah celui là quand on en aura fini !! Je veux bien me faire curé avec vœu de silence tiens !! Hum !! Pas dire des conneries pareilles non plus !! Imaginez que ça arrive !! Frère Maxwell....euuuuuhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon alors si je me souviens bien on était 3 gundams dans la bataille !! Y avait Wing, Natacouette et Deathscythe !! Les abrutis en faces je crois..hmmm les leos peut être...nan des virgos !! Les leos sont trop faciles à buter !! Et y avait un autre ms !! Le Talgeese ?? Nan !! Le Veyate ???? Nan !! Arf...un gundam sur !! Enfin un truc en gundamium pas comme ma tête !!! Ouh j'arrête de réfléchir v'la mon mal de tête qui recommence !!! Eh c'est pas tout ça mais...chuis ou moi ?? Il fait tout noir !! Quel est l'abruti qui a éteint la lumière ??? Arf c'est ptet la nuit !! Ouais surement ça !! Mais comment chuis rentré moi je sais plus !! Si je me souviens d'un truc !! Ce gundam a foncé sur moi !! Priorité il connaissait visiblement pas !! On devrait interdire à des fous de la manette comme ceux là de conduire !!! À croire qu'il l'a gagné au loto son permis !!  
  
J'ai entendu la voix de Heero...qu'est ce qu'il disait ???? Omae o korosu ???? Nan !!!! Baka ??? aaahh p'tet'......et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ??? ........hehe c'est con je me rappelle pas !! Bof j'ai du perdre connaissance et mon soldat parfait Heero glaçon de l'espace intersidéral Yuy a du me ramener à la maison !! Hey mon vieux tu délire !!!! Heero !! Te ramener !! Il préférerait me laisser sur place !! Non content de se débarrasser de moi !!! Bof !! Je lui demanderai à l'occas.' Pour l'instant chuis bien au chaud j'ai un peu mal mais bon .....Dodo !!!!!  
  
............. Hn ???? On peut savoir qui c'est qui cause de si bon matin !!!?? Ah non fait encore nuit !! Eh bah justement !!!!! Quel est le con qui....eh mais ils sont plusieurs !! Qu'est ce qu'ils racontent !! J'entend pas bien là !! Pourriez pas monter le son !!! Nan parce que j'ai un peu la fleme de me lever et je sens plus mon corps là !!! Mais...mais ....je connais pas ces voix !!!!!! Arrrggggg ou j'ai atterris ????? Chez des extra terrestres qui me retiennent prisonnier !!Ils veulent certainement m'étudier !! Arrggggghh !! Veux pas rester là !!!! Minute !! Vous avez déjà vu des extra terrestres qui sentent l'éther vous ???? Moi jamais !!!!Arf je savais que j'aurais pas du reprendre de ce que Wuffy avait prépare !! Chuis sur qu'il m'a drogué !! Ce qui explique pourquoi je me suis évanoui !! Je devais être paf !! Et mon mal de tête s'explique !! Vala !! J'ai la gueule de bois !!!! Wuffy c'est fini !!!! Et dire que c'était...hum enfin je veux dire que je boufferai plus ....ta bouffe !! Enfin ça m'explique toujours pas ces voix !!! En plus j'ai une de ces soifs !! J'ai la langue pâteuse et.......mais c'est quoi ça !! Ah la vache !!! Mais ça gratte le fond de la gorge !!!! Faut que j'avale !! Aller avale !! Avale !! Gloups !! Merde vla que ça passe pas bien !! Arrgg j'ai envie de tousser !!!Et je peux pas !!!!On peut savoir ce qui me gène là !! Je trouve pas ça drôle !!De plus que ça a l'air ......que c'est enfoncé profond !! Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!Y en a au moins 20 mètres !! Euh nan quand même pas !!! Mais pourquoi !!!??? Je sais !! Ces foutus extra terrestres veulent m'engraisser pour me bouffer !! Des cannibales de l'espace !!! Qui sentent l'éther !!! Nan c'est nul comme explication !!! Bon c'est quoi ce truc !! Argh vla que ma salive est restée coincée !! Pff !! L'attaque du truc qui gratte avec plein de salive dessus !!! Hehe on dirait un titre de film d'horreur !! Oh mossieu yuy ne lèverait même pas un sourcil devant un truc aussi flippant !! Eh c'est pas tout ça mais où sont ces joyeux pilotes ???? !! C'était de l'humour !!! ......itaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!! Mais il est fou celui là !! Un moustique en plein hiver !! Attend que je lui mette la main dessus !!! La vache il m'a piqué !! Ouaaaaa fait mal putain !!!Euh c'est quoi le liquide que sens couler là ??? Ouuuhhh sensation bizarre !!!! J'me sens tout détendu d'un coup !! C'est p'tet une mouche tsé-tsé alors !!!! Qu'est ce que je peux dire comme conneries !! Bon visiblement plus personne autours de moi !! Aller hop discretos j'enlève ce machin qui gratte et je me lève prendre une mega collation de minuit !!!!! Eh.....mais lâchez moi !!! Nan merde j'étais pas seul !! L'abruti il m'a pourri mon groove !!! Bon eh vieux tant que t'es là tu pourrais pas me retirer ce truc !! Nan j'vais devenir dingue !!!! « Non » comment ça « non » ?????? Maieuuuuuhhhhh !!Alllééééééeeeuuuuuhhhhhh !!!!!!Steuuplaiitttttttttttt !!!!! !!!!!!! Parle plus fort je comprend pas un traître mot de ce que tu racontes !!  
  
Hmmfffff furieuse envie de dormir......sommeil...dodo......zzzzzzzzzz  
  
A suivre..................  
  
Duo : ça va !! T'es contente là ?? tu m'as tué !!!  
  
Ryu : meuh non !!! Et puis je fais ce que je veux !! C'est moi qui écris et si tu râles je lance la grosse vache à tes trousses !!!  
  
Duo : nan steuplait !! Pas elle !!!!je ferais ce que tu voudras !!  
  
Ryu : ok !!! Bah commence par étendre le linge et ya le repassage qui t'attend !! 


	2. tu m'connois?

Chapitre 2 : Tu m'connois ????  
  
Note à moi-même : à l'avenir1/ éviter de trop boire !! Pas bon !! 2/ ne plus bouffer quand Wuffy cuisine : trop dangereux 3/ euh......bah....trouver une explication et au plus vite !!! Je vais devenir enragé avec cet engin de torture jugulaire !!! Faut que je l'enlève !!! Je vais l'enlever !! Je vais le faire !! J'y suis presque.....yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mauvaise idée !! Hummm ......alors on va jouer au jeu de céquoiça !!! Alors est ce que le shimilimilibilimbilbik il est vert ????  
  
-Nan !!!  
  
-Hein qui c'est qu'a causé !!  
  
-bah moi !!  
  
-qui moi !!!??  
  
-regarde là !!  
  
-peux pas !! Vois rien !!Pas de lumière !!  
  
-normal idiot puisque tu ne peux pas les ouvrir tes yeux !! Enfin ton corps le peut pas !! Toi si !! Viens là !!  
  
-j'ai une conjonctivite ????  
  
-nan !! T'es simplement dans le coma !!!  
  
-aaaaahhhhh c'est que ça !!.......KWAAAAAAAAAAAAA ????????????  
  
-tu peux hurler !! Mis à part moi personne t'entend !!  
  
-je suis dans le coma !!! Mais t'es qui toi !!! ???  
  
-ta conscience !!  
  
-..........................mwahahahahahhahahhahahhahaha !!! Alors là je sais que je rêve !!! ......ma conscience !!?? Shinigami...avoir une conscience.....  
  
-mais t'es bouché !! Regarde là!!!  
  
Du corps de Duo un autre Duo sortit, le même mais sous une forme peu commune .......notre Duo n'était visiblement en possession de son propre corps !! Il se dirigea vers celui qui l'appelait, ce qui le conduit en dehors de la chambre ou reposait son corps  
  
Duo apercevant son deuxième lui : -haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa un autre moi !!!!! Ils m'ont cloné !!!  
  
-naaaaaannnnn mais tais toi et laisse moi finir !! Je pense qu'on va s'éclater tous les deux !!  
  
-bah je crois pas !! Dans le coma !! Mais comment c'est arrivé !! Mais si ça me reviens !! Mon gundam a percuté l'autre !! Évidemment ça lui a pas plus et il a fallut qu'il replique en faisant exploser quelque chose dans ma tronche !! Forcement Deathscythe n'y a pas échappé et moi non plus !! Verdict : je suis mort !!!!  
  
-bah non !! T'es vivant non ???  
  
-oui mais dans quel état ??  
  
- bah regarde par toi-même !!  
  
-la je pige plus y a 3 moi !! Ou alors on m'a greffé un troisième œil ?? Je biglai tout à l'heure !! Maintenant je triple !!  
  
- mais non tête de baka !!! En fait c'est pas facile...hummm voyons comment te dire.....ta personnalité....se trouve...hummm disons divisée en 3 parties.....  
  
-3 parties ?? C'est-à-dire ???  
  
-eh bah compte !! Là y a 1 toi !! Là un 2e toi !! Et enfin un dernier toi ici !!!  
  
-si ça c'est mon corps et que toi tu est ma conscience...ça veut dire que je suis....MORT !!!!!  
  
-mais non abruti !! Pas mort !! Comateux c'est tout !!  
  
-c'est tout et il ose dire c'est tout !! Je suis quoi moi !!?? Par rapport à tous ces moi qui ne forment qu'un seul moi qui pour l'instant n'est plus tout à fait moi (ça va vous suivez ??)  
  
-ce que tu es ...là toi qui me parles tu est l'âme de ton corps !!!  
  
-l'âme !!?? Je suis donc mort ! C'est bien ce que je disais !!  
  
-bon eh bah viens avec moi !! Tu vas constater par toi-même que tu es bien vivant !!!  
  
Ils rentrent tous les deux, d'une manière peu commune, dans la chambre ou repose le corps de Duo....  
  
Duo (l'âme) : mais mais on vient....de....  
  
-quoi ?? De traverser le mur !! ?? Bah oui t'as pas de forme charnelle que je sache !! T'es constitué de vide ici !! Alors normal que tu puisses traverser n'importe quelle matière !!  
  
-bah eh toi ??  
  
-mais moi chuis ta conscience !!!Chuis rattachée à toi !! Que tu le veuilles ou non !! Donc chuis comme toi !! Avec un net soupçon de raison en plus par rapport à toi !! Je te sert de guide en soit !!  
  
-et comment ce fait il que tu ne te soit jamais manifesté avant ???  
  
-tu ne m'écoutes jamais !! Tu sais la petite voix .....  
  
-et là !! Pourquoi t'es là ??  
  
-on a tiré au sort avec les copains....et j'ai perdu !! Misère !!  
  
-tes copains ?? Parce que t'as des potes !! Y a d'autres énergumènes de ton espèce ??  
  
-bah oui les mêmes que toi !! Heero....Trowa....  
  
-kwa ???  
  
-oui les consciences de tes potes sont mes potes!! Vous étés lies et nous le sommes aussi d'une certaine manière !!  
  
-.....juste une question.....Heero la conscience.....euh il est aussi froid que glaçon Yuy ???  
  
-pire......bon aller revenons à toi enfin à ce toi...là !!! Tu vois bien que tu respires !!!  
  
-est ce que tu peux me dire ou je suis sensé me trouver dans cette pièce !!  
  
-euh....cherches au milieux de cet amas de tuyauterie !!Par là !!  
  
-ah oui....KWA !!! Et c'est ça que tu appelle respirer !!! Mais voila le truc qui gratte !!! File moi un coup de main !! Profitons en y a personne !! Je me l'enlève !! Depuis le temps que ça me gène !!  
  
-désespérant !!! Mais pourquoi moi !! J'aurai pu tomber conscience de Quatre ou de Wufei !! Mais non il a fallut que ce soit lui !! Mais arrête baka !! Tu vois bien que tu te traverses le tube !!! !! Pfffff !! Faut tout lui dire !!! Tient vlà Heero glaçon Yuy !!  
  
-Heeeeeeeeeeeeee chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-cherche pas il t'entend pas !!!!  
  
Duo s'approche alors de Heero et pose sa mais sur son épaule qu'il traverse bien évidemment !! À ce moment...Heero...  
  
-aie !! Aaaahhh fichue courbature !! Faut que je règle la ceinture de sécurité !! Elle me coupe l'épaule !!  
  
Duo l'âme : hein ???? Il m'a senti !! T'as vu il m'a senti !!!!  
  
-nan il a eu l'impression !!!! C'est tout !!! C'est ses courbatures il vient de le dire !!  
  
Le visage de Duo s'illumina et il dit d'un air enjoué : -je m'demande s'il a vraiment un cerveau normal ce type !!  
  
-Duo kess tu fais !! Arrête tout de suite !!! Duo !!!!DUOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!  
  
Duo massant avidement le crâne de son compatriote prit soudain de violent maux de tête  
  
Heero : ouaahhh l'odeur de l'éther me réussi pas !!  
  
-Niehehehehehehe !! Alors mossieu le soldat parfait !!! On est plus fier hein !!! Hehehehe !! Il a une cervelle en parfait état de marche en plus !! Dommage qu'il ne s'en serve pas !!!  
  
-un peu comme toi !!  
  
-répète !!  
  
-j'ai rien dit !!  
  
-ah non c'est trop génial !! Torturer ce Heero sans se faire traiter de baka !! Ni même entendre....  
  
-omae o korosu Duo no baka!!!!  
  
-oh non Hee Chan gache pas mon plaisir!!!T'es pas drôle !!  
  
-t'as entendu Duo no baka !! Omae o korosu si tu te réveilles pas !! Alors grouilles toi !!! C'est dingue t'es là sans être là !! J'ai quand même la sensation de t'avoir près de moi !! Je pourrais presque t'entendre !!  
  
-ah tu vois conscience de mes deux !!! Tu vois il m'entend !! Heero !!!! Dis moi ou j'ai atterri !! Je VEUX rentrer !!!! Mais je ne sais pas comment faire !! Chuis coincé avec un tortionnaire qui me fait des leçons de morale !!!!Auscour !!! Heeroooooo !!!!!!! Aller répond !!!  
  
Heero : Duo.....reviens vite......on a besoin de toi......  
  
-hein ?????  
  
Conscience : bon tu vois !! Il t'entend pas !!  
  
-pourtant j'aurais juré que......laisse tomber !! *le ton de Duo se fit plus triste* aller dis moi comment réintégrer mon corps !! Je veux rentrer.....  
  
-ça mon vieux pour l'instant c'est impossible !! Ton corps est trop endommagé !! Il a pas besoin de s'encombrer de son âme pour le moment !! Laisse lui le temps de réparer les dégâts !! Le moment voulu il te rappellera de lui-même !! Tu le sauras, crois moi !!!!  
  
-comment avoir confiance en toi ????  
  
-chuis ta conscience non ??  
  
-hmmmfff ai-je le choix !!!  
  
A suivre...........  
  
Duo : naaaaaaan alors tu me débarrasse de mister glaçon et tu le remplace par ma conscience !!!!!! T'es chiante !!!!  
  
Ryu : la discipline c'est de ça dont tu as besoin !!  
  
Duo : je veux etre libreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei : maxwell........jue crois que je te prefere dans le coma !! au moins rtu fais pas de bruit !!!  
  
Duo : bouuuuuuuhhhh messant !!! 


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :  
  
Duo : Mon dieu dans quel état je suis !!! Arf c'est plus un corps !! C'est un conduit de plomberie !! Des canalisations de tuyauteries !!!!! Ils me font une vidange tu crois ????  
  
-en tout cas t'as l'air d'avoir pris un sacré choc à la tête !! Regarde un peu la taille du bandage !!!Une momie !!!!Sans parler du cœur !!  
  
-quoi le cœur ??? Arrête j'ai l'impression d'être un gundam qui passe au contrôle technique !!!  
  
-d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre et voir....ça avait l'air sérieux !!!! Un truc qui aurait traversé ta poitrine !! On aurait dit......euh.....un bout de fer ou...chais pas.... Y avait trop de monde j'ai pas réussi à bien voir quand t'es arrivé ici mais y avait plus de sang au sol que dans tes veines !! 6 h qu'ils ont passé à tout réparer et encore.....il parait que c'est pas trop au point leur truc !!!!  
  
-arrrgggghhhh perforation au gundamium!!!! Non je serai mort sans aucun doute !!  
  
-nan pas directement dedans !! Le gundam en face de toi n'était pas robin des bois !! Il savait pas viser !! Il a manqué la cible !.....il en a eu qu'une partie !!!!  
  
-je ne trouve pas ça drôle !! C'est de mon cœur dont tu parles !!! Je vais en avoir pour des semaines à m'en remettre !!!  
  
-ah le toubib parlait de mois !!!  
  
-gâcheur !!!.......donc chuis bloqué ici pour un bout de temps !!  
  
-à vrai dire y déjà une bonne semaine que t'es là !!  
  
-une semaine !!!!!!! DEJA !!!!! Eh bah il va me falloir beaucoup de patience !! Surtout pour te supporter !! T'es pire qu'Heero !!  
  
-oublie pas que sa conscience est bien plus terrible encore !!  
  
Duo s'immobilisa, huma l'air et dit : -bon...Snif...Snif...génial !! La bouffe !! Itadai kimassuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'arrive plateaux repas !!!! Duo arrive mes chéris !!!! Papa est pas loin attendez moi !!! Alors c'est quoi le menu du jour !!! KWA !!! epinards poisson !!! beurk !!!! Eh pourquoi celui là il a droit à de la purée !! Euh je mange quoi moi ???? Mademoiselle SVP !!!!  
  
-toi tu manges ....pas.......enfin pas tout à fait.......  
  
- ??????  
  
-tiens regardes !!!  
  
-argggggggggggggggg non pas elle chuiis sur !! C'est elle qui m'a piquée l'autre jour !!!  
  
-correct !!!!  
  
-et elle revient pour récidiver !!  
  
-correct !!!!Duo vous êtes le maillon faible au revoir !!  
  
-ittttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arf arf arf arf je vais me la faire !! Tient ma main dans ta cervelle de grosse vache !!!!! ah t'as mal hein !!!??? t'as mal ?????? beuh!!! Elle a rien sentie!!!! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ????? Nan ça c'est mon estomac !! Interdiction d'y toucher !!!!! Elle va pas enfoncer cette aiguille King size dedans quand même ????  
  
-nan juste dans la sonde qui y est rattachée !!!  
  
- ???????Elle fait le plein ??? Bon alors pas de diesel !! Je ne marche qu'au super !!!!  
  
-ton appétit devrait se calmer !! Vu la dose qu'elle t'a refilé !!  
  
-c'était quoi !!??  
  
-un genre de mélange de truc microscopique !!!! Hyper nourrissant !! Tu vois !! Fallait pas t'inquiéter pour la bouffe ils ont pensé à tout !!  
  
-misère !!! La vache !! Y a un arrière goût !! Tu sens pas ??  
  
-maintenant que tu le dis....  
  
A suivre................  
  
D : je te hais je te hais je te hais !!!!!!!  
  
Ryu : comment peut on haïr sa sœur hmmm ??  
  
D : tu es sans pitié !!! me coller cet abruti !!!!!!  
  
Ryu : tais toi !! sinon omae o .....  
  
D : korosu je connais la chanson !!!! c'est toujours la meme !!!! ç__ç personne ne m'aime donc ici ??  
  
Ryu : mais si !!! moi !!!!! 


	4. uchuu no kokoro mon amour!

Chapitre 4 : Uchuu no kokoro mon amour !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Deux jours plus tard.....  
  
Duo : m'ennuie !!!!!  
  
Conscience : t'arrête jamais de parler dis moi ????  
  
Duo : maieuuuuhhh chuis coincé ici entre deux mondes !! Avoue quand même que faut le faire !! Alors faut bien que je compense l'ennuie par quelque chose !!! Donc je parle preuve que je suis vivant !!! Enfin à demi...  
  
-je comprends pourquoi tes potes apprécient quand tu te tais !!  
  
-tu m'emmerdes !!!!  
  
-tu le prends comme ça ???  
  
-ouais !!!!  
  
-viens te battre !!!  
  
-j'arrive !!  
  
Commence alors un combat acharné ou les 2 Duo essayant tour à tour de déstabiliser l'autre en le mordant, chatouillant, tabassant.......  
  
Duo tenant sa CS par la natte : ah c'est comme ça hein ?? Tu fais moins le malin now !!!!! Alors qui c'est qui est le plus fort hein ?? Aller dit!!!!!!! Dis !!!!  
  
-bah c'est moi !!!!!  
  
-comment ça toi !! Je viens de te foutre la raclée de ta vie et tu dis que c'est toi !!!  
  
-si tu réfléchissais...ce qui t'arrive fort peu entre nous.....tu saurais que nous sommes lié en un seul et même corps.....  
  
-que nous n'avons plus !!!!  
  
-tu marques un point !! Mais quand même toi c'est moi et moi c'est toi !!!  
  
-hein ?? Mais t'es fou ou quoi....ma CS est dingue...mais comment ça a pu m'arriver....à moi ??? Et......tiens v'là Quatre !!!!!Lut' Quatre !!!!!  
  
- mais ne crie pas !!!  
  
-quoi !! Il m'entend pas t'as dis !!!  
  
-je sais mais...quand même......je le sens zarb ce type.....  
  
-roooooh il lit le journal !!!! Hehe vais voir !!! Histoire de savoir ce que je loupe !! Par ta faute !!!!!!  
  
-t'es gonflé !!!!!Duo !! Non Duo !!!! reviens ici !!!!  
  
Duo rentra en traversant le mur de sa chambre et se posta devant un Quatre absorbé dans sa lecture .duo en profita pour lire les pages du dessous et râla :  
  
-maieuh......veux le sport moi !!!!! Il passa juste la tête a travers le journal fermement tenu par le petit blond, regarda à droite et à gauche puis leva la tête en direction d'un Quatre au bord de la crise cardiaque......  
  
Duo : bouh !!!!  
  
Quatre :............AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa posté dans le couloir entra en trombe dans la chambre et vit Quatre, le teint livide comme s'il avait vu un fantôme (c'est pas le cas ???)  
  
Trowa : Quatre !!Ça va !!!?????  
  
Quatre :....vi...Euh...non...enfin chais pas...je...euh......  
  
Trowa à lui même : les hôpitaux ont un drôle d'effet sur lui !!!! Trowa après s'être assuré une bonne quinzaine de fois que son ami allait bien se décida à sortir  
  
La CS de Duo en avait profité pour bâillonner ce dernier avec sa main  
  
-tu vois imbécile !!!!  
  
Duo se débattant : mais lacheeeeuuuuuuu !!!! S'approchant à pas de loup, l'air méfiant près de Quatre encore plus blanc qu'un linge  
  
Duo : tu peux me voir ???  
  
Quatre n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles.....il réussi tout de même à acquiescer de la tête un signe entre le oui et le « mon dieu !! »  
  
Duo :.........kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!! Quatre oh ce que je suis content nan mais tu t'imagines même pas ce qui m'est arrivé je suis poursuivi par ma conscience depuis....... Depuis combien de temps t'es avec moi toi ??? Eh Quatre...tu le vois lui aussi ?????  
  
Quatre abasourdi : euh oui.....c'est dément je vois deux Duo identiques qui me parlent....... Lequel est Duo ???  
  
Ensemble : bah moi !!!!!  
  
Quatre ne comprenait plus rien : mais......mais ...il n'y a qu'un Duo.......  
  
Duo : bah en fait euh...bah je me retrouve divisé en deux.....  
  
Cs : en trois !! Tu oublies ton corps !!!  
  
Duo : ouais !! C'est ça !! Je te sonnerai quand j'aurais besoin de toi pigé ??!!!!!! Voila et je suis coincé ici en attendant que ce fichu corps qui est le mien daigne me récupérer !!!  
  
Quatre : tu veux dire que tu peux pas le réintégrer c'est ça ??  
  
Duo : mais qu'il est intelligent !!!! C'est ça !! Le blême c'est que je sais pas quand il va se décider !!!! S'approche de son corps et lui parlant : je te préviens !!! Avant de tenter quoi que ce soit !! Tu me préviens !!!!! Tu t'arranges comme tu veux tu prend rendez vous ou tu me bigophone mais tu me fais pas le coup de « zouit slurp voila aspiré on en parle plus !! » je veux un truc en bon uniforme digne de gens civilisés que nous sommes !!!!  
  
Cs à Quatre : et vous le supportez toute la journée ????  
  
Q : malheureusement !!!!  
  
D : merci vieux ça fait plaisir !!! Eh vous avez vu !!!  
  
Cs : quoi ??  
  
D : bah je traverse tout sauf mon corps !!!! Pas glop !! Et pourquoi d'abord !!???  
  
Cs : c'est TON corps et il a pas besoin de toi pour le moment !!! Donc il t'empêche de l'emmerder !!!!!  
  
Duo à son corps : c'est ça !! Je t'emmerde maintenant !! Ingrat !!!!!  
  
Quatre riant : c'est bon de te revoir !! Mais j'aurais aimé en un seul morceau !! Pas en trois !!!  
  
Duo : qu'on se le dise !!! Je suis le morceau le plus important !!!  
  
A suivre................ 


	5. torture mentale et

Chapitre 5 : Torture mentale et ..................  
  
Arrive Wufei .......  
  
Cs : Duo tu te tais !!! Et Quatre tu nous vois pas !! OK ???  
  
Wufei : alors ???? Quelles nouvelles ???  
  
Duo se posta près de Wufei et commença à lui tourner autours Quatre le suivant des yeux ne pouvais s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant exécuter diverses clowneries made in Maxwell Soudain Duo fit mine de vouloir passer sa main au travers de l'estomac de Wufei.....retenu d'une main ferme de la part de sa conscience il réussit tout de même à se dégager et se mis à courir à travers la pièce poursuivit par sa conscience......ignorant les obstacles....du style.....Wufei.....  
  
Duo passa une première fois à travers lui qui se tordit immédiatement de douleur et Quatre de rire....suivit par sa conscience qui ignora de même l'obstacle que constituait Wufei 2 fois plus plié tout comme Quatre...mais lui était plié de rire.....  
  
Wufei : aieeeeeeuuuyh Quatre je vois pas en quoi ma douleur te fait rire !!!!!  
  
Q : wouahahahahahhah...hem... tu devrais....voir ta tête.......mouahahahahahah  
  
W : t'es con ou quoi !!!!!!Aie...t'ain à chaque fois que je viens c'est pareil !!!! Bon je vais faire un tour....prendre l'air........  
  
Une fois Wufei sortit Quatre vit Duo et sa conscience en train d'essayer de s'étriper......  
  
Duo tenait la tête de sa conscience essayant tant bien que mal de le faire lâcher prise......sa conscience lui tirant la mâchoire d'un doigt....et lui tirant la natte  
  
D : aieuuuh ma tresse !!!!  
  
CS : kess qu'on dit ?????  
  
D : maîtresse oh ma maîtresse !!!!Ne touche pas à ma tresse !!!! Lalalalalala !!!!!  
  
Q alors c'était toi !!!  
  
D : quoi moi ???  
  
Q : les maux de ventre de Heero......le mal de crâne de Wufei ......  
  
D : euh...........vi..........faut bien s'amuser non ?? J'ai pas encore essayer avec Tro-man !!!  
  
Q : mais t'es fou !!! C'est peut être dangereux pour eux !!!!! Trifouiller dans la cervelle ou dans l'estomac !!! ET TU TOUCHE A TROWA JE TE TUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cs : nan aucun risque !!!! Ça passe juste à travers !!! Impossible d'altérer quoi que ce soit !!!!!  
  
Q : ouf !!!!! Ah revoilà Wufei !! Duo tiens toi tranquille !!!  
  
W : ouarf.....  
  
Q : ça va mieux ??  
  
W : pour le moment !!!  
  
En effet Duo malgré sa conscience et Quatre lui faisant de grand signe alors que Wufei avait le regard plongé vers le corps de Duo, Duo , l'âme, fit un grand geste de la main à travers le crâne !!!  
  
W : aaahhh ça recommence mais à la tête !! Putain mais je supporte pas l'éther moi non plus!!!!  
  
Quatre plié de rire, Duo fier de son exploit et la conscience au bord du suicide, Mister Duo choisit de s'attaquer à plus bas dans l'anatomie de son camarade......il passa une main sur ou plutôt à travers de la marchandise de Wufei........  
  
Celui-ci devint alors rouge...  
  
W : hugh.....ugh...wouuuuu  
  
Q mort de rire : ça va pas Wufei ???? Qu'est ce qui y a ????  
  
W : uhmmmmmmmmmm (essayant de ne pas montrer le plaisir qui montait en lui wufei trouva une excuse) uhmmmmmmmmmm PIPI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Q : c'est ça quand on boit trop de thé !!!!  
  
Wufei sortit comme une flèche et une fois dans le couloir : mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ??? Qu'est ce que j'ai ??? Maxwell ???? Impossible !!!!! Il ne.......pourrait .....Pas..... Nan il ne peut pas.....me faire de l'effet !!!!! Nan nan !!! Mauvaise pensée !!! Pfffff aller inspire ça va passer !!! Maxwell n'est qu'un am......un abruti !!!!!!  
  
A suivre................ 


	6. deprime quand tu nous tient

Chapitre 6 : Déprime quand tu nous tiens.....................  
  
Dans la chambre de Duo :  
  
Q : t'es pas bien ou quoi ?????  
  
D : bah si pourquoi !! Faut tâter la marchandise avant de consommer !! Règle d'or !!!!!  
Hehehe n'empêche qu'il y a pas résisté le « Wuffy j'ai un sabre dans le cul je suis la justice et je ne jure que par Nataku !!!! » Je m'aime des fois !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Q : dis moi t'aurai pas des vue sur lui des fois ???  
  
D : moi ?? Mais...euh euh euh non non pas du tout tu te fais des idées !!!  
  
Q : mouais mouais !! C'est cela oui !!! À d'autre !!! On voit clair dans ton jeu Duo !! T'arrête pas de l'enquiquinner pour qu'il s'intéresse à toi !!!!  
  
D : bah ça marche pas des masses !!!  
  
Q : tente une approche plus douce !! Moins...comment dirais je.......moins directe !!!  
  
D : hum ! J'y réfléchirai...un jour......peut être !!! Et de toute manière tant que je serai coincé ici je pourrais rien tenter !!!! Euh Quatre...ce que je viens de te dire...tu le garde pour toi !!!!!  
  
Q avec un léger rire : oui oui !!T'inquiète je serai muet comme une tombe !!!!  
  
D : arf !! Il me reste plus qu'à creuser la mienne !! Vu comme c'est parti !! Faudrait des siècles avant que MOSSIEU MON CORPS SE DECIDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je veux rentrer !!! J'en peux plus !!! Vous voir tous vous inquiéter alors que je suis là et personne à part toi ne peut me voir ça me détruit !!!  
  
Et en plus qu'est ce que j'ai !! Enfin qu'est ce qui est arrivé !! M'en souviens pas !!!! L'autre lourdaud m'a parlé de mon cœur mais à part ça !!!!  
  
Q : Duo !! Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour !!! Soit patient !!  
Hmmmm alors d'après ce que j'ai compris il semblerait que tu te sois empalé sur quelque chose !! Un super bout de gundamium qui t'aurait transpercé la poitrine lors de l'explosion !! Et évidemment c'est le cœur qu'a trinqué !!!  
  
D : tout s'explique !!!! Grave ou pas ???  
  
Q : bah regarde toi !! Nan enfin si mais ils ont réussi à réparer !! Non sans mal mais ils l'ont fait !!!! T'as pris un super coup sur la tête aussi !!! Ils disaient.......  
  
D : qu'il y avait plus de sang à terre que dans mes veines !! Je sais, couillon me l'a dit !!!!! Et ils en disent quoi les toubibs !! À chaque fois je les loupe !!!  
  
Q : hmmm...euh.......bah......  
  
D : d'accord te fatigue pas !! J'ai compris !!! C'est foutu !! Chuis coincé ici pour l'éternité !!! C'est ça ???  
  
Q : laisse moi finir !!! Non t'es pas foutu !!!! Faut juste......attendre !! Ils disent que ça ne dépend maintenant plus que de toi !!!  
  
D : hein ??? Mais ils se foutent de moi !! Je peux pas décider !! C'est mon corps qui commande !! Et je peux pas le réintégrer !!! Chuis expulsé à chaque fois que j'essaye !!!  
  
Q : t'as retenté le coup ????  
  
D : mouais !!!  
  
Cs : et il s'est fait jeter t'aurais vu ça !! zooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!  
Encore mieux que le Wing quand il se propulse dans les airs!!!!!  
  
D : ça va n'en rajoute pas !! C'est déjà pas facile à vivre !! Enfin si je puis dire !! Parce que vivre comme ça je ne le souhaite à personne !! T'entends bien public qui lit cette fic !! Je ne vous le souhaite pas !!!!!!  
  
Q : aller c'est qu'une question de temps !!! Oups revoilà Wufei !! Tiens toi tranquille !!!  
  
D : mouais !!!  
  
Q : alors ??  
  
W : quoi ?? Bah ça va mieux !!!! L'éther et moi ça fait pas bon ménage !!  
Bon Maxwell tu te décides oui !! On va pas t'attendre un mois de plus !!!!  
  
Duo fut alors traversé d'un étrange frisson, il sentit que ses forces l'abandonnaient en même temps que ses nerfs, la colère monta en lui et il fini par la laisser exploser :  
  
D : QUOI ???????????? Se tournant vers sa conscience qui commençait à siffloter UNE SEMAINE HEIN ???? TU TE FOUS DE MOI ???? Y A UN MOIS QUE JE SUIS LA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cs : calme toi !!! Je voulais pas t'affoler d'avantage que tu ne l'étais !!!!!  
  
D : ET JE TE SIGNALE QUE JE SUIS TOUJOURS RELIE A CE TRUC IMMONDE QUI ME GRATTE LE FOND DE LA GORGE ET QUI S'APPELLE UN RESPIRATEUR!!!!!!!!!!!!CE QUI SIGNIFIE QUE JE SUIS INCAPABLE DE RESPIRER TOUT SEUL !!!!!!!!!!!!! CE QUI VEUT DIRE QUE JE SUIS PAS PRET DE ME REVEILLER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cs : calme toi !!!  
  
D : JE ME CALMERAI PAS !!!!!!!!!!!! TU M'AS DUPE !!!!!!!!!!!! JE COMPRENDS MIEUX POURQUOI LES MEDECINS COMMENCENT À DOUTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!JE NE REVIENDRAIS PLUS !!! C'EST FINI POUR MOI !!!!!!! Plus la peine de s'acharner.......  
  
Le ton de sa voix devint alors tremblant, sa colère disparue en laissant place à un inquiétant silence. Ses yeux s'emplirent alors de larmes et Duo fut vite secoué de longs sanglots. Il se laissa alors glisser au sol ramenant ses genoux à lui et enfoui sa tête dans ses bras. Sa conscience s'approcha alors de lui et s'agenouilla à ses cotés, lui frottant le dos d'une main qui se voulait amicale et réconfortante.  
  
Cs : je suis désolé ! Je pensais que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour toi! 1 semaine 1 mois ...  
  
D : si ça en a.......passé ...le délais.....de la.....semaine.... y a .....du soucis...à se ...faire.... C'est pour ....ça.....que mes potes ......sont si ......desepérés............j'm'en sortirais pas !!! Cette fois ci.......Shinigami....va ...raccrocher sa faux..........  
  
Cs : allons ressaisis toi !!! T'es fort !! T'as affronté bien pire !!!  
  
D : non justement !!! L'infirmerie et les hôpitaux je connais mais l'entre deux monde .......noooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn.............Quatre aide moi !!!!!!!!!...................j't'en prie..........  
  
Quatre forcé de garder le silence à cause de la présence de Wufei assista à la scène avec impuissance.il ressentait au plus profond de lui la tristesse de son ami et plus encore il aurait aimé pouvoir le soutenir mais Wufei compliquait la chose ! Comment lui dire et lui prouver que Duo, oui Duo était là et qu'il suivait le moindre de leurs gestes mais que eux ne pouvaient le voir sauf Quatre qui grâce à son uchuu no kokoro le pouvait.  
  
La colère de Duo, malgré les paroles de sa conscience, refit surface  
  
Cs : Duo !!Duo !! Tu m'écoutes ??  
  
D : je ne veux plus jamais t'écouter !!!  
  
Cs : parce que tu m'as déjà écouté avant ???  
  
D :.....non !  
  
Cs : ça ne changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude alors mais écoute quand même ce que je veux te dire  
Comment aurais tu réagit si je te l'avais dis des notre rencontre ?? Tu n'aurais pas voulu te battre comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent !! T'aurais abandonné des le début !!! Et si ça avait été le cas ils n'auraient pas hésité à te rappeler là haut !!!! Alors surtout ne te laisse pas abattre même si c'est dur !! Même si t'en as marre !! Si ils ont le moindre doute à ton sujet ils te rappelleront et là tu n'auras pas droit au billet retour !!! Alors accroches toi !!!! Si je l'ai fais c'était en partie pour te protéger !!  
  
D : pour une fois j'ai envie de te croire.......mais j'espère que c'est pas encore un de tes coups fourrés !!  
  
Cs: I run, I hide but I never lie tu te souviens??  
  
Duo regarda son double le fixa longuement dans les yeux et fini par lui sourire  
  
D séchant ses larmes : oui !!T'as raison !!!Shinigami n'est pas encore mort !!! Je m'en suis sorti plusieurs fois alors pourquoi pas une fois de plus !!!???  
  
Cs : ah bah voila !!! Je te retrouve !!!! Duo le déterminé têtu qui n'écoute que lui sans se préoccuper de ce que lui dicte sa conscience (en locqurence....moi) !!! Et puis n'oublie pas !! Chuis là pour t'épauler !!!! À deux on sera plus forts !!  
  
D : mais on ne forme qu'un d'habitude !!??  
  
Cs : mais pas ici !! Ici on est deux !!!!  
  
A suivre............  
  
Duo : pourquoi tant de haine ç__ç.........pourquoi toujours moi !!!!!  
  
Ryu : mais parce que je t'adore mon frangin adoré !!!! bisousbisousbisous !!!!!  
  
Duo : ça marche pas !!! HEEROOOO FILE MOI TON FLINGUE !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryu : héééééééé tu veux reellement mourir ?? hmmm ????  
  
Duo : euh............nan !  
  
Ryu : alors donne ton joujou !! tu vas te faire mal !!  
  
Sinon juste un tit mot à vous tous qui m'encouragez à l'ecriture !! ça fait trop plaisir de voir sa boite crouler sous des mails d'encouragements !! arigato gozaimashita mina san ^^ Tsuzuku...... 


	7. sang pour sang

Chapitre 7 : Sang pour sang  
  
Quatre observait la scène et poussa un soupir de soulagement  
  
W : Quatre ??? Ça va pas ??  
  
Q : oh si au contraire !! Tout va pour le mieux !!  
  
W : Duo lutte pour sa survie et toi ça te fait sourire ??? Je te reconnais plus Quatre !!  
  
Q : hmmmm même si je te le disais tu me croirai pas et en plus tu me prendrai pour un fou !!!  
  
W : ne me dis pas que tu communiques avec Maxwell ??  
  
Q avec un sourire : hmmmm ......possible !!  
  
W : il est complètement atteint ce pauvre garçon !!  
  
Rassuré et ayant retrouvé son légendaire sourire Duo se posta aux cotés de Quatre qui ne manqua pas de lui faire un signe de la tête comme pour lui demander si tout allait bien  
  
Assistant à la scène Wufei regarda Quatre d'un air encore plus hébété que jamais  
  
W : mon dieu il est vraiment pas bien !! Je sais pas quels effets provoquent le coma de Duo sur lui mais en tout cas il est complètement gaga !! Il fait des signes bizarres, il parle tout seul......  
  
D : je crois qu'il soupçonne quelque chose !!! C'est sur il se doute de quelque chose !! En tout cas il doit réellement penser que t'es dingue !!!!  
  
Quatre ne put répondre à Duo et ne put qu'éclater de rire lorsque Duo se mis à masser les épaules de Wufei qui senti alors un bien être fou et ajouta :  
  
W : raaahhh ouais !!! C'est bon ça Quatre !!! Un peu plus à droite !! Vi vi vi là !!! C'est juste là !! Chuis complètement tendu moi !!!!  
  
Q : je te ferai remarquer mon cher que je suis en face de toi et non derrière !!! Les massages c'est pas moi !!! Toi aussi les hôpitaux ont un effet d'enfer sur toi !!!  
  
Wufei se retrouva alors tout bête devant un Quatre plus explosé de rire que jamais et un Duo, qu'il ne voyait pas, accompagné de sa conscience, qui se roulaient à terre en se tenant les cotes.  
  
Cs : mwahahahahaha !! Nan il a cru que c'était ton pote !!! Trop fort !! Remets en un coup Duo !!!!  
  
D : no problem !!!!  
  
Il s'exécuta mais descendit davantage sur la colonne vertébrale pour arriver au niveau des reins !!!  
  
W : wouh !! Fit Wufei en sursautant au contact de Duo dans son dos  
  
Quatre mort de rire : tu devrais voir ta tête !!!!! Alors choupette on est chatouilleuse ???  
  
W : Winner !!!!! Tu veux aussi finir à l'hosto ????  
  
Q : waaaaa le prends pas mal !! Faut bien deconner un peu !!!  
  
W : ouais eh bah moi j'ai ma dose !! De toute manière je peux rien de plus pour lui !! Je rentre !! Je repasserai demain !!! Tchao !!!  
  
Il sortit  
  
Quatre, Duo et sa conscience se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire !!  
  
Q : le pauvre !! Je crois que je l'ai vexé !!!  
  
Duo essuyant les larmes de rire qui lui coulaient le long des joues : aaahhh Wuffy !!! Si il était pas là !!! Mais dis moi Quatre !!Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par « je peux rien de plus » ???  
  
Q : hum !! Euh...comment te dire......  
  
Cs : je m'en charge si tu veux ??  
  
D : nan pas toi !!! Pas tes entourloupettes une fois de plus !!  
  
Q : et bien vois tu je crois t'avoir dis que quand t'es arrivé ici c'était pas joli à voir !!  
  
D : vi vi !!!!  
  
Q : et alors t'es passé en salle d'op. pendant ....arf.. Chais meme plus !!! On a tellement attendu !! Entre 5 et 6h je dirai.....mais il y a eu un problème en cours d'opération....  
  
D : quoi ?? Quoi ???  
  
Q : laisse moi finir !!! Je disais un problème !! Y avait plus de sang à terre que dans tes veines !! Tu devines la suite !!!!??  
  
D : bah j'ai été bon pour une transfusion !!Et après ?? Ce sera pas la première !!!  
Ils ont toujours du rab à la banque du sang !!  
  
Q : bah justement non !! Pas ce jour là !! Y a eu un grave manque !! Et c'est tombé juste quand t'en avait besoin !!À croire qu'il arrive toujours une tuile !!Histoire de rendre le scénario encore plus dramatique !!!Je te jure on se serait cru dans « Urgences » !!! Alors les médecins sont venus nous trouver en urgence et nous en demandé nos groupes sanguin et si il y avait un volontaire pour te donner le sang nécessaire !!!  
  
D :........qui c'est qu'a gagné??  
  
Cs : mais il est con ou il le fait exprès !! Ça saute aux yeux non !!!!!  
  
Q : un seul d'entre nous était compatible avec toi !! Et ce quelqu'un c'était Wufei !!  
  
D : QUOI ????? Wuffy m'a donné son sang !!!????  
  
Q et il a pas hésité une seconde quand il a su qu'il était compatible !!  
  
D : waaa je le crois pas !!!Wufei !!! Monsieur chuis droit comme la justice !! Insensible à quoi que ce soit m'a........sauvé la vie !!!!  
  
W : ouais il était pas très frais quand il en est ressorti mais content de son geste !! Ils l'ont gardé en observation le jour suivant mais tu le connais il a tout fais pour se barrer avant meme que les infirmières aient pu dire ouf !!!  
  
D : sacré Wufei !! J'ai une dette envers lui maintenant !! C'est malin !!!Je te revaudrais ça Wuffy !!!!Crois moi j'aurai l'occasion de te rendre la pareille !!!!!  
Bon c'est pas tout mais ........j'ai faim !!!  
  
Q : kss kss Duo !! V'la ta copine !!!  
  
D : aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggggggg non pas elle !!!!!!!!  
  
Effectivement une infirmière aussi imposante qu'un sumotori et au sourire plus froid qu'un iceberg fit son entrée un plateau de seringues et fioles en tous genres entre les mains Elle s'adressa à Quatre :  
  
-permettez jeune homme j'ai des soins à donner je vous demanderez de sortir un moment !!  
  
Quatre s'exécuta laissant derrière lui un Duo suppliant  
  
D : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN QUAAAAAAAAATRE ME LAISSE PAS AVEC ELLE !!!!!!! PITIEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ELLE VA ENCORE ME TORTURER !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cs : j'ai rien senti !!!  
  
D : moi si !!! Aieaieaie !! Brute !!! AH NON C'EST PAS FINI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Cs : j'ai rien senti !!  
  
Inf : c'est bon !! Je vois que t'as rien senti !!  
  
D : comment ça ?? Mais si j'ai tout senti !! Vieille morue !!!! Toi aussi tu veux sentir l'effet que ça fait quand on touche à ton cerveau !!!  
  
Cs : Duo non !!!!  
  
Duo passa sa main à travers la tête de son bourreau mais essuya le meme échec que la première fois !!  
  
D : ce monstre a une tête en gundamium renforcé c'est pas possible !!!!  
  
Quatre était encore une fois plié de rire, en sortant l'infirmière le regarda d'un air interrogateur  
  
Q : alors elle t'as encore martyrise ???  
  
D : putain !! Quand je serai réveillé elle me le payera !! Je lui en ferais baver autant qu'elle m'en a fait !!!! Vieille chouette !!!!  
  
Cs : ah bah enfin !!Tu parles de ton réveil !!! Tu positive !!!!  
  
D : on n'est pas chez Carrefour ici ok !!!!  
  
Cs : uh ???  
  
D : laisse tomber !!  
  
Q : bon aller je vais te laisser !! Passe une bonne nuit et les embete pas trop !!!! Je pense que c'est Heero ou Trowa qui sera là demain matin !!  
  
D : merci Quatre !!!  
  
Q : de quoi ???  
  
D : d'être là !!!Je me sens moins seul !!  
  
Cs : et moi je compte pour quoi ??  
  
D : toi je t'ai rien demandé !! Si t'es là c'est uniquement par hasard !!!  
  
Cs : je ne crois pas !! Non !! J'ai une mission que tu ne soupçonnes meme pas !!!  
  
A suivre........ 


	8. le temps des au revoirs?

Chapitre 8 : Le temps des au revoirs ???  
  
Trois jours passèrent encore et Duo trouvait toujours de nouvelles bêtises à faire histoire de tuer le temps !! Avec sa conscience ils avaient rendu parano la moitié du service de réanimation et s'apprêtaient à passer à l'étage des soins intensifs !!!!!  
  
D : hehehe tas vu comment je l'ai eu le cardiologue !! Il a cru à un ulcère !! Je te dis on les rendra fou !!!  
  
Puis Duo s'arrêta et grimaça.........  
  
Cs : ça va pas vieux ???  
  
D : euh si si ça va !! Un vertige !! C'est passé !!  
  
Cs : hmmmm t'es sur !!  
  
D : mais oui je te dis !!!!On y va !!  
  
Cs : aller go !!!!  
  
Ils s'attaquèrent à une jeune infirmière, lui tâtant avidement diverse partie du corps !! La jeune fille se sentant harcelée gifla un vieux en le traitant de goujat, puis partit en tortillant du cul !!  
  
D et cs : mwahahahahahahahahahahhhaha  
  
Puis Duo eu une nouvelle grimace   
  
Cs : quoi ??  
  
D : chais pas !! Je me sens bizarre tout d'un coup !! J'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle !!!  
  
Cs : ouh là !! Il vaudrait peut être mieux retourner près de ton corps !! Au cas ou........ C'est lui qui ne va pas bien !! Et toi tu en ressens la moindre parcelle  
  
Ils coururent traversèrent trois infirmiers et médecins qui se plaignirent instantanément de douleur...arrivèrent dans la chambre........  
  
D : merde y a du monde !!! Quatre est là il va nous dire !!! Quatre kess qui ya ?????  
  
Quatre chuchotant : il semblerait que ça aille pas fort !! Ton rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré inexplicablement.....et c'est pas bon signe  
  
D : je vais mourir !! Je vais mourir !! Oh non !!! Faite quelque chose !!!  
  
Cs : duo !!!! Positive !! N'oublie pas !!!! Là haut ils n'hésiteront pas !!!!  
  
Les médecins s'affolèrent et wufei entra en trombe dans la chambre  
  
W : qu'est ce qui se passe !!???? Dites ??? Qu'est ce qu'il a !!!!! Faite quelque chose !!!!!!  
  
Docteur : merde il fait un arrêt !!!! Plateau de réa !!! Vite !!!  
  
D : qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?? Y a une force qui m'attire !!  
  
Cs : ton corps Duo !!!! Il te rappelle !! C'est le moment !!!......  
  
D : alors ça y est !! Ça fait comme ça !! Wouah !! Eh bien allons y !!  
  
Wufei catastrophé : le laissez pas mourir !!!! Il courait dans toute la pièce tiraillant chacun des médecins présent, les suppliant de tout faire pour ramener Duo  
  
Docteur : nous faisons tout notre possible mais il vaudrai peut être mieux pour lui que.......  
  
W : NAN JE VOUS INTERDIT DE DIRE DE TELLES CHOSES !!! C'est un battant !! Il va s'en sortir !!!MAXWELL !!!! TU M'ENTENDS !! JE T'INTERDIS DE RENONCER !!!!!!!! Pas maintenant !!! Pas comme ça !! Bats toi !!! Bats toi !!!!  
  
Sans le savoir ses yeux s'emplirent de larme et sa vue se brouilla, celles- ci se mirent à couler à flots le long de ses joues....il pleurait...Wufei pleurait !!!!! Pour Duo ???? Il l'ignorait ou plutôt il ne voulait pas l'avouer !!! mais ce fut d'abord un immense vide qui s'empara de lui..........il ne savait plus que penser........pour la première fois il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait !!! Duo le perturbait il à ce point ???  
  
Le cœur de Duo avait cessé de battre depuis 2 min déjà. Les médecins s'affolaient et s'agitaient de plus en plus devant le corps sans vie de Duo..........  
  
Cs : aller Duo il va falloir se dire adieu !! Enfin au revoir !!! On a fait un bon bout de chemin mais.......nos routes se séparent ici !! Content de t'avoir connu vieux !!!!  
  
Quatre pleurait (de joie car il avait compris le message !!)  
  
D : comment vais-je faire !!?? Je ...je vais vraiment rentrer ?? Arf...bonheur !! Je l'attendais plus  
  
Cs : vas te recoucher dans ton corps !! Comme tu en es sortit la première fois mais en sens inverse !!  
  
Duo s'approcha de sa conscience, le serra dans ses bras et dit : merci !! Merci de m'avoir soutenu de m'avoir guidé quand j'étais perdu et désemparé !! Je pense que je vais t'écouter un peu plus now !!  
  
Cs : baka !! Arrête ou je vais chialer ! Aller ne tarde plus !! Ils t'attendent tous !!!!  
  
D : tu crois qu'on se reverra !!!??  
  
Cs : dans cet état ?? J'espère pas !!!! Mais peut être plus tôt que tu ne le penses !! Et je serai toujours là !! Au fond de toi !!!! File je te dis !!!  
  
D : eh...euh......bah merci et à plus !!!  
  
Duo sous les yeux humides d'un Quatre ému et d'un Wufei toujours acharné s'approcha du lit et pris son élan et : yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa je rentre à la maison !!!!!!!! Plouf !!!!  
  
L'électrocardiogramme était toujours plat  
  
Cs : hem !!!! Duo !! La tête c'est de l'autre coté !!  
  
D : hem !! Euh désolé !!!! Aller mon vieux !! Nous ne formons désormais plus qu'un !!  
  
Puis il s'uni à son corps et le miracle se produisit !!! L'appareil affichait des bip faibles mais qui se voulaient de plus en plus réguliers !!!  
  
Quatre pleurait de joie et Wufei s'effondra au pied du lit prenant la main de Duo et lui dit  
  
W : baka d'américain à la natte !! Ne me refais jamais ça !! Ai shi...euh t'es fou !! Complètement fou Maxwell !!!!!  
  
Il s'effondra en larme : j'ai eu si peur !! J'aurai pas supporter de te perdre !!!! Je te supporte pas d'habitude mais là ton silence me pèse !!! Et je m'aperçois que...que...je.......enfin.....wo.....ai......euh......woaw !! Tu m'as fais peur !!!  
  
Quatre se mit à rire devant la scène et Wufei réalisant seulement la présence du jeune arabe arbora une splendide couleur pivoine !!!!  
  
Q : tout va bien Wufei !! Il est tiré d'affaire !! Son réveil n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant !!  
  
W : comment en est tu si sur !!!????  
  
Q : une petite voix me l'a dit !! Et t'inquiète je dirais rien aux autres de ton moment d'égarement !!!!  
  
W : hein ?? Euh quel moment d'égarement ?? Je....vois pas de quoi tu veux parler...j'ai....... eu très peur oui !!! J'avoue !! Voila t'es content !!!!  
  
Q : je ne te force pas à m'avouer ce que tu ne t'avoues pas toi-même !! W : comment ça ??? Répète !!!!!  
  
Q : nanan !! À toi de voir !!!  
  
W : Winner tu m'agaces avec tes énigmes !!!  
  
Q : hehehe hum !! Bon on ferait mieux de le laisser !! Il vient de traverser une dure épreuve !! Il a besoin de repos maintenant !!  
  
W : mais euh....si...ça se reproduit !! Je ...je veux pas......le laisser........enfin le laisser seul sans surveillance !!!  
  
Q : Wufei !! Toi aussi t'as besoin de repos !! Aller fais pas l'entêté !! Viens !!!!!  
  
W : hmmmppfffff piuuuuu vous avec perdu contre sieur Raberba Winner !! Veuillez rejouer !!  
  
Q : ouh la !! L'absence de Duo commence à être longue !!  
  
W : quoi ?? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ??  
  
Q : rien rien !!  
  
W : Winner....Maxwell a réellement eu une très mauvaise influence sur toi !!! Tu commences à parler comme lui.....exception faite que tu ne m'affubles pas de surnoms idiots !!!!  
  
Q : allons Wuffy je ne permettrais pas ^___^ !! Aller avoue qu'il te manque !!!  
  
W : euh......euh bah comme a tout le monde !!! Et puis c'est WUFEI !!!!!! Maxwell je te hais !!!!!  
  
Q : tu disais pas ça y a 2 min.......  
  
Quatre pouffa de rire et Wufei arbora une couleur des plus rouge. Duo était sauvé mais son réveil se faisait toujours attendre, toutefois le moral des troupes était remonté à un niveau honorable, ils se sentaient tous près à affronter le lendemain sans crainte... .sur ce ils partirent tous prendre une bonne nuit de repos après tant d'émotion. Quatre embrassa Duo sur le front avant de le laisser pour la nuit et lui glissa à l'oreille :  
  
-dépêche toi Duo, à ce rythme là c'est Wufei que l'on va hospitaliser pour dépression nerveuse ! Il tient plus, alors un petit effort !! Tu peux le faire et je le sais !! Tu es tout proche je le sens...je le lit dans ton cœur...bonne nuit Duo !  
  
Il sortit.  
  
POV Duo  
  
a y est !!! enfin dans mon corps à moi que j'aime !!!! raaaaaaaaaaa nan encore cette sensation désagréable dans le fond de la gorge !!! vivement qu'on me le retire !! j'ai l'impression d'étouffer plus qu'autre chose !!! Uh ??? Je connais cette voix....elle est à qui ?? Quéquiladit ??? Faudra leur apprendre à articuler...je sais que l'on est dans un hosto mais quand même y a une nette différence entre parler et marmonner !!!! Voyons...une voix si douce ne pouvait être que celle de Quatre !! Ouuuuaaaaa eh bah ça m'a crevé ce voyage !! je vais dormir un peu histoire d'être en forme demain et d'élaborer un plan de réveil rapide !! Sur ce bonne nuit à tous !! Shinigami's back but need to sleep !!!!!! 


	9. rêve

Chapitre 9 Rêve........  
  
Des voix.......toujours les mêmes........toujours aussi lointaines........ Quand te reverrais jeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuhhhh pays merveilleeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuhhhh ou ceux qui s'aimeeeeeeeeuuuuuuhhhh vivent à deuuuuuuuuuuuuuuxxxxx !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ????!! je delire !!!! note à moi-même : ne plus jamais mais alors jamais laisser en vie un MS d'oz quelqu'il soit !!!!c'est tres mauvais pour le corps et l'esprit !!! Comme on dit « mens sana in corpore sano » pour moi c'est plutot « mens pertubata in corpore in bouillita !!!! »  
  
J'ai fais un rêve étrange.....je faius toujours des reves etranges....ou je suis sapé façon Relenuche face à Treize en caleçon rose à fleurs mais c'est pas le pire !!!! J'ai revé d'un autre moi qui m'accablait de morale à la « mords-moi-le- nœud », le type meme du gars chiant !!!! J'fais d'ces rêves moi °~°  
  
Bon bah va falloir songer à se lever !! C'est fou ce que j'aime traîner au lit mais là j'ai de ces courbatures !!! la vache !!!Quat chou va avoir preparer le p'tit dej' et si je me grouille pas monsieur Heero « je suis un éternel glaçon raleur à face de teckel hargneux qui boufferai même un chien si on touche à son gundam » Yuy va m'expédier du pieu en 2-4-6 !!! J'ai un chat dans la gorge.........nh.........  
  
_ vérifiez les constantes !! Elles semblent stables !! Il est en phase de réveil !! C'est bien jeune homme, vous serez bientôt parmi nous !!  
  
Hein ?? Nani ??? C'est qui lui ?? Tu m'connois l'homme ??!!!..................on kami sama !!! ça me reviens !! je me souviens !! J'ai pas rêvé !!! mais......si je suis ou je suis.....ça veux dire que je suis plus ou j'étais avec monsieur pot de colle......il est ou lui au fait ?? donc c'est bien logique ...j'ai réintégré mon corps adorééééééé !!!  
  
Ryu : hem !! Duo !!!! On l'a deja raconté dans le chapitre précédent !! ils sont pas fous les gens ils l'ont déjà lu !! Tu radotes !!!!!  
  
Ah euh oui desolé !! je radote !!! excusez moi !! c'est la morphine !! ça vous endort la douleur et le cerveau par la meme occasion ^__^  
  
Donc il ne me reste plus qu'à.....  
  
Infirmiere : aller on y va jeune homme........  
  
QU'A TAILLER LE ROUTE EN VITESSE ET TRES LOIN AVANT QUE CE MASTODONTE M'ATTEIGNE AVEC SA SERING......OOOOOOOOUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!  
  
Sauvage enflure !!!! brute epaisse !!!! PINE D'HUITRE !!!!!! vous aurez remarqué que non seulement ça endort la cervelle mais que pire encore j'ai plus une seule injure de valable !!!......et.....et...j'ai subitement........très envie de......dormir.......(faut pas croire !! y a des phases de sommeil dans le coma !!! c'est fou ce qu'on apprend avec sa conscience !!)  
  
................................................................  
  
DUO !!!!!!! Bouge toi !!!!!! Il faut qu'on rentre !!!!! Ça commence à devenir surpeuplé ici !!  
  
Ryukai Quat' chan !!! J'm'en fais un dernier pour la route !! HYYYYYYYYYYY HAAAAAAAAA SHINIGAMI 'S HERE AND NOTHING CAN STPO HIM!!!!!!  
  
H: ON RENTRE DUO!!!!  
  
D: sauf lui -__-  
  
L'ange noir de gundamium arma sa faux et trancha les ardeurs de 2 Ms Virgos, puis ce fut le tour de 3 Taurus qui arrivaient par derrière, et que Deathcythe découpa vers le haut à la manière d'un samouraï. Un feu d'artifice d'explosions embrasa le vide spatial, et rompit son silance dans un tonnerre de détonations. Le dieu de la mort accomplissait ses funestes actions le sourire aux lèvres, et rien ne semblait pouvoir le stopper !  
  
Duo : j'adore ce job !!!!  
  
Nh !! Baka !! Ramène toi !! Les renforts arrivent, faut pas traîner ici !!! Les Mads attendent cette disquette,on s'arrache !!  
  
Pff t'es pas drôle Hee chan, répliqua t'il avec une mine boudeuse  
  
Maxwell !!! Contente toi de faire ce que l'on te dit !! Notre mission est finie !! On rentre !! S'écria Wufei avec son calme légendaire (sans blague !!)  
  
D : aaaaaahhh le monde et Wuffy sont contre moi !!!Misère qu'ai-je fais pour mériter un sort pareil ??  
  
W : MAXWELL !!! C'est WUFEI !!!!!  
  
D : viii mon wuwu !!  
  
W : grrrrrrrr  
  
H : merde !! Duo on a pris du retard par ta faute !! Nous voila cernés !! Va falloir se taper les renforts pour passer !!  
  
D : no problem !! Je taille le chemin et vous suivez ^__^  
  
H : nh ! Baka !  
  
D : merci Heero je savais que tu approuverais  
  
Shinigami tailla effectivement une haie d'honneur au milieu des Ms incapables de répliquer devant le coup de faux dévastateur du dieu de la mort.  
  
D : vous voyez !! c'est ps plus compliqué que...  
  
DUO !!! A DROITE !!!!!  
  
D : hein ?? m.................ssshhhhshhhhhhshhhhh  
  
Le visage du pilote 02 disparut des intercoms des 4 autres boys, et une détonation suivit......  
  
W : MAXWELL REPOND !!!!!!  
  
Derrière la fumée de l'explosion de ce qui semblait être le Deathcythe, apparu un géant de gundamium blanc.............  
  
................................................  
  
J'ai mal........je ne sens plus mon corps.............que cette douleur.............  
  
Juste une raison encore.........  
  
Vais-je mourir ?? Suis-je mort ??? J'ai l'impression de flotter..............  
  
J'ai rencontré des nuits étoilées de souffrances,  
depuis toi les gens sont comme des faux soleils.............  
  
Plus rien n'existe..........que cette douleur........reverrais je un jour ton visage, entendrais je encore ta voix me hurler que tu me hais ??  
  
J'en ai perdu le nord, l'endroit de ma naissance,  
Et puis chemin faisant j'entend dans mon oreille,  
Juste une raison encore.....................  
  
Moi qui t'aime tant......moi qui donnerais tout pour toi.........  
  
J'irai à pas de loup dans tes rêves impossibles  
comme un léger soupir, un frisson matinal...............  
  
Même ma vie....... Mais n'est elle pas en train de fuir........malgré moi ??  
  
Je lis rien dans tes yeux mais je ferme pas le livre.........  
Tu restes mon miroir pour les soirs qui font mal............  
  
nan....je ne veux pas.........je veux vivre...........si c'est pour mieux mourir pour toi.........  
  
Juste une raison encore.........  
  
Je veux me battre........pour toi..........même si tu ne me vois pas.......même si tu me hais.....  
  
Juste une raison encore.........  
De faire un pas devant, de faire un pas dehors............  
  
Il le faut !! Je dois m'en sortir..........même si je n'ai aucun espoir avec toi.......  
  
Juste une raison encore.........  
  
Au moins je te verrais.......tu seras près de moi .....tu me donneras la force......tu me la donne déjà.......  
  
Juste une raison encore.........  
De me sentir vivant, juste une raison encore............  
  
Je veux vivre..........vivre........VIVRE !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Juste une raison encore.........  
  
...............Aller Maxwell bats toi !!!!  
  
Courage Duo...............  
  
Nh....baka..........n'abandonne pas............  
  
.................courage...........  
  
............................................................  
  
Ces voix ..........toujours les mêmes............j'ai fais un rêve étrange...........  
  
j'ai rêvé.........................  
  
Que je vivais..............  
  
-bienvenue parmi nous Maxwell !  
  
tsuzuku.........  
  
voili voilou !! à suivre !! en esperant que ça vous a plu !!  
  
Duo : eh bé quand même !! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !! Je commençais à deseperer !!! Pense à bosser ton mémoire toi !!  
  
Ryu : viiiii j'y vais !! Mais j'ai eu l'inspiration cette nuit !! je pouvais pas laisser passer !! Pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas reconnu la chanson cité, c'est « juste une raison » de Patrick Fiori. Désolée pour ceux qui l'aiment pas moi j'adore sa voix et cette chanson est l'une de mes préférées^^  
  
A plus !!!! 


End file.
